Two Black Butterflies
by xXItachisXAzulaXx
Summary: [Onceshot][SasuSaku][Complete] Crossover [AnastasiaNaruto] Sakura is Anastasia. Sasuke is a ghost. My first songfic! ' Song: Once Upon A December by: Anastasia '


** _Two Black Butterflies_**

Her skirt skid to and fro across the icy tillett. The marble clapped against her heels. Her imagination ran wild. Arms dancing as if she has her own dancer with her. Their smiles connected, and beamed. The spotlight flew across the ballroom, accompanying dancing eyes,  
that followed the dancers' moves.

Ghastly kin appeared and danced around her, as mirrors of her own complection and reflection. Her voice hummed the tune of humming birds wings. A sweet lullaby that hoarded through her memories. Haunting her jadette orbs. Haunting her pearl smiles. Haunting her. And haunting the ones gliding around her.

_'Dancing bears, painted wings.  
Thing I almost remember._

_And a song, someone sings,  
Once upon, a December'_

She floated past the window. Eyes traveling across the golden encrusted rims and cills.  
Her eyes met the icy snow, past the clear barrier was glass. It kept her in, it trapped her own. It trapped her jadette orbs from traveling any further than the glass of many colors.  
A stained glass barrier of what she wished to see. What she wished to know. What her eyes hungered to feast upon. Rather than the dim colors of glass, now shining from chandeliers of pure crystal polished silver. They shown through the rooms and relfected.  
They reflected off everything, but they melted through her. They melted through everything around, surrounding her. They melted through the dancers of her own kin flying around her, of many dresses. Baby blue, golden sparkle, light pink, dark beige. White. Her's was white.

_'Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across, my memories!'_

The two hands that enlocked her, tightened. They tightened and one let go. One let go as she passed the stained glass window, twirling her passed it. Her gown again skimmed,  
strouding her, engulfing her long slender figures in a white waterfall. She glanced upwards into the two handsome hands that held her waist towards the source. Her jadette orbs traveled into the deep raven eyes. Where they swum. Where they drowned. She was tranced. Hypnitized into beauty and grace.

That's when she heard it, a chorus. Where could she be? A dream...? Maybe?

The symphony of voices pulled her deeper. She plunged into a neverending stare into his own pair of raven orbs. So deep of a pit, they almost seemed red. And again his arms tightened, letting go one side. Twirling her. Her head rolled on her shoulders as the spotlight spewed into her eyes. She blinked. He smiled, the smile seemed to coach the light into the colored barriers around the room, then break them. She was hypnotized, once again.  
A locked glare.

Violins battled the chorus for dominance. Becoming louder and louder. She blinked again.  
Sound waves accompanied her dress in a twirl, forcing it still as he jerked her foward.  
And the dance continued, the barriers around her eyes blared rainbows. And blurred.  
Clouds of eternal adoration filled the room. And his eyes closed, his arms pulled her closer.

_'Someone hold me safe and warm.  
Horses prance though a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across, my memories!_

_Far away.  
Long ago, glowing dim as an ember.  
Things my heart, used to know.  
Things it yearns to remember..'_

His own gates. His own barriers. Their wind captured and mixed. A love potion. A love solution.  
His eyes opened. His forever pools of red and pitch-black. Her pools of blood. She was falling.  
Falling for his eyes, his hands tightened, but he didn't let go. She was falling for him.  
The kin around them, slowly dissapeared. Glowing embles remained. Then faded to meer shadows.

His arms pulled her closer, forcing her to a toe tip as they continued to dance. She smiled as their noses tapped. Her heels knicked. Her toe tapping prance echoed.

As soon as their pools of rainbow poured into a never ending waterfall. Her skirt halted at the marble crown molding of the room.

His eyes of red. Her eyes of jade.  
Their lips of pure love, soon will fade.

And she dropped. Back down the the ground. The barriers built. Her cherry-petaled hair itself danced. The man she was with, drowned in his own pool of blood. His eyes of black lagoons. Her eyes of jadettes. Her twin orbs scanned the once again empty room.

It was a dream.

The kin now gone. The windows of stained glass shut and dimmed back to their own burnt shades of years misuse and abuse.

The bracelettes on her left wrist jungled, but she wasn't moving. It was like a dream, two hands tightened around her hands and pulled her up.

But nobody was their. Just the two twin black orbs. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, they metamorphasized to small butterflies. She was again tranced.  
the two black butterflies gently glided across the room out the windows. Into the icy storm.  
Then the windows swung open. She gracefully walked to them, her heels once again tapped against the drab marble floors as they faded to their now dim tilettes.

And again she hummed. And again she sung.

_'And a song,  
Someone sings._

_Once, upon A December.'_

Tears lifted from her orbs of jade, realization had hit her. The butterflies weren't coming back.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." she stiffened.

"Where can you be..?" she hopelessly asked to the snow storm outdoors.


End file.
